Sterling Templar
Character Profile Name Sterling Templar Faction Rank None Currently Affiliation Himself Currently Aliases None Currently Age 34 Species Human (1/2 from bilogical father's genetic material), Zeltron (1/2 from bilogical mother's genetic material(). Height 6'8" Weight 325 lbs Eye Color Grey Hair Color Black Birthworld Byss Ex's N/A Current N/A Children N/A Father Feron Khart Templar Mother Sharyn Jedayn Templar (Derha) Siblings N/A Masters Students 'The Parents' 'The Father' This story begins with a Mandalorian warrior who had been far away from home for a very long time, working as a bounty hunter and mercenary, by the name of Feron Khart Templar. Upon his journeys, and adventures his name began to become popular with the sorts that would hire a mercenary. So much so that an unnamed employer contacted him to assassinate a person on the planet Byss in a military fortified compound. The planned day of completion had arrived and after landing his ship, made his way to the compound to seek out his target. Unknown to him, there were several challenges and enemies he would have to go through to complete his mission. The first of which was artificially created acid rain for the last few miles around the compound. This was followed be various groups of bandits that had been paid to kill intruders, and finally by a 100 foot wall surrounding the complex with no apparent doorway, but was purposefully scale-able in certain parts. After about five (05) hours of he made it through all of the obstacles in his way, over the way and into the compound. Once inside he used his surveillance, and eavesdropping technology and skills to determine in which building the mark was in. After determining that, he made his way to the target and had to encounter and circumvent several intrusion detection and prevention systems. Finally he made it to the target, readied his wrist weapon, hung from the ceiling and took the shot. The target was so fast, almost blindingly fast.. he spun around, reached his hand into the air and caught the projectile in mid-flight. At that exact moment Feron pressed a button on his wrist and the projectile exploded, making a canoe out of the target's hand and head. Feron was shocked to see his target was really a driod disguised as an imperial officer. Thinking he had been he dropped to the floor and readied for the eventual combat that was sure to come. Just then at that moment, a tall, well built man walked into the room. He was draped in black and red flowing clothing and a black cloak who's hood covered his face. “VERY GOOD!!” the man said. “Better than I had expected, and faster too.” He then said, all the while clapping. Feron replied “And who the hell are you?” “I am your employer,” the mysterious man said “and this job was a test of your skills for an even bigger job.” The employer said with a mischievous grin. “Aright, but I still need my payment for this job.” “No doubt” he said. “Here's your payment.” He tossed him a bag of gems. 'The Mother' A man wearing an outfit of a count in black with a red cape, approached an escourt in the underbelly of Coruscant. This young lady was chosen for being the most beautiful Zeltron woman in 100 systems. “Young lady, I have a proposal for you.” The man said in a happy tone. “And what would that be sir?” “That would be you as my personal escort for the next three yeas, for 250,000 Credits a year.” “Seven hundred and fifty thousand credits... I'll take that. When do I begin?” “Meet me right back here in three hours.” “Will do sir, will do.” 'Three Hours Later' The man stands around waiting on his new employee, and approximately 5 minutes later, she appears with all her belongings in tow. “Let us departs my dear.” He said in a very down to business manner. “Indeed.” She says in a gleeful manner. They both board his vessel and depart for Byss. The Plan Once they arrive on the planet, the mysterious benefactor introduces Feron and Sharyn to each other and then Sharyn and the employer vanish into the night. “Madam Sharyn, I want you to make him want you. Your primary function here is to make that Mandalorian mercenary want you so bad he can taste it, yet never get any. I want you to make him think every time he sees you that he'll have you in just a little while longer. I have tasks I want him to accomplish and I think he will need more than money as incentive.” “Well Mister, this plan of yours sounds fun... I enjoy teasing and playfulness.” “I hope you're up to the task then.” He said with a playful grin. 'It Begins' The next morning the mysterious man and madam Sharyn meet with Feron. “I will be putting you through a series of test, some of which will be mental, some psychological, some physical, and some will be a combination of all. During the process all of your vitals will be recorded and measured. If you pass these test you will get five million credits and be eligible for another mission for 10 million credits.” Over the next two years Feron was put the test through various trials in a similar fashion to the Jedi trials, each task completed got him some coin in his pocket and some more love and affection from Sharyn. 'The Finale' At around the two year mark the Zeltron woman developed genuine love for the Mandalorian mercenary. A couple months later she was told by the mysterious man to finally give herself to the Mandalorian. A task she now easily agreed with. That night the couple made passionate love for hours on end. 'Yet To Be Named Section Heading' In the middle of the night after she had went back to her room, Sharyn was gassed unconscious and abducted from her room by masked men. Afte this, she was taken to a laboratory, stripped naked and strapped to a lab table. After she had been strapped to the table, the mysterious employer came in, dressed in black scrubs and proceeded to pull some instruments out of his bag as he smiled. There were some bladed instruments, a powerful microscope, some petrie dishes, and gloves. Over the next three hours, the man proceeded to use his tools, medical knowledge, and power with the dark-side of the force to impregnate her. An egg was taken from her ovaries and pu tin her womb as new genetic material was put into the egg. This new genetic material that was entered into the egg was the genetic material of the Mandalorian man that had been dark-side altered to increase aggression in the child. The Zeltron genetic material of the egg had been altered as well. This alteration was done to maximize the potential that the child would get eh Zeltron's pheromone production ability. After all the work had been done, the mysterious man helped himself to having his way with the unconscious Zeltron. “Hey I paid for an escort, why not use her?” HE thought to himself. Once he was done using her, he had redressed her and placed her back in her room and then she woke up naturally in the late morning. Every night the mysterious man would repeat the entire process of that night, until 6 months later where one egg finally took and grew inside her. After about three months, she began to show, and she told the Mandalorian about their “miracle” child. Through out the entire pregnancy, their love for each other and closeness of bond grew. All the while the mysterious man pretending to not know about heir relationship and pretending to believe the child was his. 'The Final Mission' Later that year, the mysterious man asked Feron to come into his office. Sharyn was at the man's side dressed in all her finery, with his hand on her belly. “Well Feron, since Sharyn ad I are expecting, it gave me an idea as to you final mission. This mission wil test you to our limit. You will definitely be in extreme danger. I want you to bring me the heads of three (03) Jedi, and their padawans.” the man said all of thiss in a very happy tone, and with a devilish grin. Whoa whoa whoa now! Let me get this strint, you want me to kill a three (03) Jedi and their apprentices, and bring all of the heads to you?” “Yes, that is exactly what I want.” The mysterious man said. “Then I'll need seventy-five percent of the money up front.” Feron said in an excited tone. “That will be fine.” The mysterious man transfers the funds to Feron's account. After checking to make sure the transfer went through Feron spoke. “Alright I've got the money. I will leave tomorrow morning.” All the while, the mysterious man never believed Feron would return from this mission giving him Sharyn, and the child to do with as he wished. Being their last night together before the most dangerous mission of his life, the couple spent all night together. “Feron.... as soon as you return we should run away from here, let's got to Corridan, your home-world and raise him there.” “If that's really what you want, I agree. You need to have all of your belongings packed and ready to go when I get back. He wont' be pleased, so we'll be leaving hot and in a hurry.” In the romance and excitement of the moment the started to make love,a nd continued for several hours. 'The Mission Itself' This mission took him several months to complete. His first conquest occurred on the planet Kashyyyk, where he took down a Twi'lek padawan, and then a week later, he Wookie master, a Jedi Knight. The second kill came on the planet Csilla, where he slew the Barabel Jedi Knight and his Chiss padawan there. The final kills came on Honoghr, where he slew the Noghri Jedi weapon master, and then two (02) months later his student, a Tusken Raider Jedi Knight. After the death of the weapon-master, Feron kept the weapon-master's lightsaber pike. After completing his mission, he returned home, the Mandalorian was met by the mysterious man again. However, this time, he was dressed in Jedi clothing including a Jedi robe. The mysterious man held guy his hand for a handshake. Feron came over to the apparent Jedi and extended his hand to complete the handshake. “Good job Feron... the rest of your money is being transfered as we speak.” “Thank you this job was really damn ha..... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” He was cut of as a blue lightsaber blade cuts through his back, exiting at his chest instantly killing him by cutting through his heart. At this moment Sharyn flew off into a rage and attacked the man, who's instinctive response was to smack the girl and then force lightning her while she flew through the air. “Fuck!” He said. “She was about to give birth and finish my experiment and now she's dead!” The mysterious man left the planet, leaving the woman for dead. 'The Birth' Three days later Sharyn awoke with birthing pains, and delivered a baby boy. 'Childhood' *'01 - 02 Years Old:' Noting of note. *'03 Years Old:' Sterling's mother begins telling him stories of evil Jedi, and Jedi boogiemen. *'04 - 07 Years Old:' Noting of note. *'08 Years Old:' The dark bedtime stories started to include the telling of the story of how the Jedi had killed his father and that when he was big enough, it would be Sterling's job to get justice for his father. *'09 - 10 Years Old:' Noting of note. *'11 Years Old: '''During his training and upbringing, he met a girl with whom he had a young innocnet relationship with, after the two developed a mutual affection for eahc otyher. *'12 Years Old:' Constructs his first suit of armor. What he makes is a suit of Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor out of leather and wood. 'The Teenage Years' *'13 Years Old:' Sterling decided he wanted to be a mercenary, a weapon for hire. *'14 Years Old:' Sterling began developing his own form of fighting and combat skills which he kept a close guard over, so much so that no other every saw him practice this technique for many years. *'15 Years Old:' Sterling makes his intention to marry Corellia Tett known to her, her parents, and his own mother and step-father. *16 Years Old: Sterling constreucts his first suit of real combat armor in teh Neo-Crusader style. Black with silver and dark grey accents. *'17 Years Old:' Sterling marries Corellia half-way through the year, weeks after Corellia turns 16. *'18 Years Old:' Sterling and Corellia go on several adventures together, some seperate. *'19 Years Old: Nothing of note. '''20s *'21 Years Old:' Nothing of note. *'22 Years Old:' Corellia becomes pregnant with their first child. *'23 Years Old:' Corellia gives birth to a son. *'24 Years Old:' Sterling's step-sister takes the child to see their mother who had taken a mercenary job as hired muscle for a local crime boss. The crime boss had kidnapped a senator's wife for ransom and apparently two Jedi had been sent to resue her. *During the battle, the step-sister arrived with the little boy in tow. At this moment the junior of the two Jedi cut off thr head of Corellia, and the step-sister came running towards her on instinct almost. As she approached the senior of the Jedi threw his lightsber at her, cutting off her head and the top of the child's head, that no one noticed had been strapped to her back behind her. *'25 - 28 Years Old:' Sterling's hatred of the Jedi grew and he took any an all jobs he could get that would bring him into conflict with the Jedi causing him many near fatal fights. Sterling's secialty was killing padawans. He developed this skill for the purpose of causing their masters, and the order itself pain and grief. He would engage the two Jedi, space them apart kill the padawan, take their lightsber, then run away. *'29 Years Old:' The Order finaly caught up with him and three Jedi were dispatched the planet Korriban where they had traced him to. Sterling was on the planet because he had learned of ge sith and their temple there. He was hoping the temple would give him insight on how to better kill Jedi. :: "Sterling Templar you are under arrest for the killing if padawan and causing extreme civil disturbance and disidence." :: Two of the Jedi sprang an ambush of Sterling and they fight hard and long, just as Sterling lays the killing blow on the Padawan, the other Jedi Knight attacks him from behind throwing him off balance. :: The remainder of the fight has Sterling on the defensive. The fight cleaerly shows that the more agressive of the two is definately the less experienced of the Jedi. Through the little bit of talking that occurs in the fight, Sterling learns that the agressive Knight is actully biologically related to one of the previously killed padawan, his older brother in fact. :: Eventually, the two knights get the best of Sterling, braking his weapons and armor. He lays on the groung, brokenn and defeated as they two Jedi speak to each other. "He is done for. Take your padawan's body home to his people. I will finish this." :: The other Knight takes his padawan back to his ship and they depart. :: "Mandalorian... it is time for you to... d.." :: Meanwhile as the Jedi talked, as Sterling layed broken on the floor of the temple he heeard a sinister sounding voice. "You are a great warrior! Slay these Jedi.!" :: "I cannot, I am exhausted and thy are not. I have weapons, and they do." :: "Yes you can! Use your pain, your anger, your gried, your suffering, your hate! Reach out with your will, take that blade and slay them!" :: Just at that moment, Sterling looked around and saw a black, curved llightsabe blade on the wall. He reached out with mind, with his hate, and pulled the blade to his hand. :: He jumped up and ignited the blade, pushing the energy right through the Jedi's heart as the Jedi was swinging down his death stroke with his lightsaber. :: Sterling stood there admiring his work and the blade itself. "Who are you?" he said. But the voice that had saved him was sient and gone. :: Sterling collected his broken gear and armor, then redressed himself and the dead Knight in each other's clothing. After finding the dead Knight's spacecraft, he detonated several charges inside, turning the ship into a smoldering hulk. Steling made his way back to his own ship then wen home. :: The word that got back to the Jedi temple was that the local authorities that found the wreckage reported Sterling Templar's armor and dread body. I wasn't until several days later that the Order learned the truth when they saw the body. '30s' *'30 Years Old:' Once he made it home, he told his mother what had transpired, burned the Jedi clothing, and decided to dawn his fathers armor, shield, and weapons. *31 Years Old: Sterling started to practice with his new gear and weapons. He continued being a mercenary, all the while looking for a Sith Master to teach him. 'Fighting Skills/Styles' 'Melee Skills/Styles' 'Lightsaber Skills/Styles' *'Form 01 Shi Cho:' Has learned through practice. *'Form 02 Makashi:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 03 Soresu:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 04 Ataru :' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 05 Shien:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 05 Djem So:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 06 Niman:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 07 Juyo:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 07 Juyo-Sith Variant:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 07 Vaapad: '''Has not been taught yet. *'Form 08 New Order Fast Style:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 09 New Order Medium Style:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 10 New Order Strong Style:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 11 Praetoria Ishu:' Has not been taught yet. *'Form 12 Praetoria Vonil:' Has not been taught yet. 'Other Armed Melee Skills/Styles' dd 'Unarmed Melee Skills/Styles''' His own form of fighting Raned Amed Skills/Styles dd Category:Character Category:Male Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice